The Lost Adventures
by turquoise09
Summary: Rose wasn't the only one that traveled with 9? What if she wasn't the only one to warm his heart? Meet Toni, the Doctor's only friend after the Time War. Will she take away his despair from the War, or will she make it even worse? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've had bouncing around in my head for ages. Takes place before "Rose", but not right before. Has a bit of a sad-ish ending (just to warn you), but the rest is good.**

I've been meaning to write this down for ages. I don't really have much time left to tell anyone this, so what the hell? I barely made it to 20, but I might as well tell you about the best part of my short little life. Trust me, you won't regret it. Trust me, by the time you read this, I'll be six feet under. I don't care if you feel sorry for me or not, but you ought to hear this, because this is the story of the time I ran with the Doctor.

My name is-or rather, was Anthea Bryant-Carter. You may or may not have heard of the great family Bryant, but either way, I'll give you some background information. The Bryants are one of the richest (though least recognized) families in the world. They're all very snobbish and "proper". And I'm their little black sheep. I was born in Three Rivers, California in 1985. I was raised all over the United States: California, New Mexico, Vermont, Florida, Arizona, Washington D.C., you name it, I've been there. In December 2004, I moved to England with the main branch of my extensively wealthy family: my mum, dad, Grandfather Arthur, Alyssa, Marie, Johanna, Casey, and Marie and Casey's son Michael. I didn't want to go with them, but mum protested and argued until I had no choice but to come along. I was unhappy, but I came anyway, though that didn't stop me from going out and rock climbing and hiking and such. But I got bored. I didn't have a boyfriend, any close friends outside the family, or any intention to have one. Not until I met _him_. Pure accident, I swear. Best accident in my long, long list of mistakes, though. I suppose you'd want to know more, am I right? Let's start from the beginning...

I was out in the gardens, walking around, minding my own business. Then, out of the blue (haha, blue), I heard this, this sound. I can't explain it, but it was this funny sort of electrical, whirring, more indescribable than anything noise. As I'm a naturally curious person, I went to check out whatever had caused that sound. It wasn't long before I found the Police Box. Like anyone else, well...like I would anyway, would react, I stepped up to the box and rapped on the door, nice and hard. Within seconds, the wooden door swung open with a creak.

"Who the hell are you?" rudely asked a tall, thin man in a beaten leather jacket.

I frowned at him. "Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

"I asked you first," he pointed out.

"You're on _my_ family's land, so my asking counts as the first." I countered, not missing a beat.

"What makes you think I'll answer to _you_?" He sounded disgusted, as if there was something wrong with me.

"I won't answer if you don't."

"What?" For a man who clearly thought he was clever, I had confused him easily.

"Simple concept, police boy. You don't answer my question, and I won't answer yours."

"Here's another simple concept for you, ah..."

"Toni. Toni Bryant-Carter,"

"Toni. Why would I ever bother enough to want to know who you a-. Oh, so she thinks she's clever, doesn't she?"

I gave a small smile. "No," he raised his eyebrows doubtfully, "She _knows_ she's clever. I answered your question, now you answer mine."

He gave an annoyed sigh and looked inside the Police Box. An idea suddenly passed through my head.

"How did you even get a big blue wooden box into the middle of a private estate anyway?" Why I didn't think of that sooner, I have _absolutely no idea_ whatsoever.

The man looked up at the sky, like some people do when they're trying to remember something important, or when...well, you get the point. After a moment of thinking (and me glaring annoyedly at him) he smiled and nodded, remembering _whatever_ it was he'd forgotten.

"Toni. Is that a nickname?" He frowned curiously.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. It's short for Anthea."

His eyebrows raised in surprise at the word 'Anthea'. I opened my mouth to ask why that was so strange, but the guy just said "Well, I'll be off then," and retreated back into the box.

A moment later, the Police Box door swung open and the man's head poked out. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Nice meeting you, Toni." he said cheerfully with a goofy smile.

You see, this struck me as a bit queer, 'cause he didn't exactly look like the cheerful type to me. The Doctor was a tall, thin man with bright blue eyes. His brown hair was cropped short, and the sides of his face boasted a pair of extraordinarily noticeable ears. He was clad in black combat boots, black jeans, a green v-necked shirt (probably long-sleeved), and-as I mentioned earlier-a battered leather jacket.

Not wasting a moment, I pushed open the door and barged in after the Doctor. The inside of his Police Box was nothing like the plain wooden interiors I'd seen in my uncle's collection. The inside that I could see at the first glance was at least ten-no, not even-twenty times larger than it should've been. And that's not all. The walls were rounded, with these sort of studs covering them. Columns that reminded me a bit of coral stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Wires hung from the ceiling, the whole thing was brightly lit, and on a slightly elevated platform, there was some sort of console. It was round and covered with levers, knobs, and all sorts of buttons.

"Oh. My. God. This is...this is..."

Impossible?" The Doctor suggested, not even commenting on the fact that I'd followed him into his Police Box.

"Highly improbable. It can't be impossible; I'm looking at it. And how can a 1960's Police Box be so much bigger on the inside than the outside? How can such an old box be in such good condition? Wow, you have me babbling. I haven't heard myself babble in ages!" I drew a breath.

"I must seem so childish to you," I told the Doctor, looking around in awe, "I mean, just look at you: cool and confident in such a wonder. But...so sad at the same time."

"How can you know that?" He asked, his back turned on me.

"I dunno. I just know stuff like that. I might be psychic or something!" I joked.

The Doctor swiveled his head around and gave me a look that said he wasn't even mildly amused.

"You people from your time, you come up with the most ridiculous things. Humans won't even start being telepathic for another three thousand years, and even then, it only happens to the little American lab rats. Sure, they make mind reading machines, but nobody uses them after the 'suicides', which is really just a serial killer who happens to be an alien."

During that babble, which was longer than mine, I'd come to a pretty obvious conclusion. There was only one way he could've known all that stuff about the future.

"You're a time traveller, then?"

"Yes,"

"Are you from the future?"

"No,"

"Well, you're obviously not from this point in history, so what does that make you?" I thought for a moment until an idea hit me. I looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

"Are you an alien?"

He gave that goofy smile of his and nodded. "Yep; that f-"

"Fine by me," I blurted.

"Alright then. Toni Bryant, welcome to the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, by the way. It can go anywhere in time and space, and it's all mine. So, where do you wanna go first?"

I frowned, and the Doctor's face fell. "What? Is something wrong?"

I rubbed my forehead. "No, it's just...that's it? You pop up in my backyard, we have a nice little argument, you let me in your _time machine_, and you just offer for me to come with you? How do you know I'm not a psychopath or an impostor or an alien? Besides, isn't there some kind of rule that says we have to face danger or something before you whisk me away?"

His expression turned solemn as he turned away from me again. "And how do you know that history doesn't have something important planned for you?"

Before I could answer, he continued. "I never know why or how, Toni. But I always know _who_. But look, all of time and space. I think history could wait a bit longer."

I hesitated before asking, "This..._thing_ in store for me, will I be remembered for it?"

He turned back to me and pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to lurch and make the weird noises I'd heard before. Even in the semi darkness near the control panel, I could tell his blue eyes were shining.

"Oh yes. You're going to start one of the greatest revolutions the world has ever known."


	2. See ya later, Kid

**In this chapter, the Doctor takes Toni to the Boeshane Peninsula, Captain Jack's home. I don't know what it's supposed to look like or it's story, so I just created my own. So sorry if it's been on TV and my description is way off. This is a production of my mind. Don't hate me for having an imagination. Enjoy! **

"Forwards or backwards? Would you like to see the future of humankind, or the past?"

I, frankly, found the past rather boring. You learn history in _school_. The future, however, isn't something that you can just _learn_, it has to be experienced. So, of course, I didn't hesitate for more than five seconds before saying,

"Forwards,"

"Alright then. How far forward? A hundred years? A thousand? A million? A billion? Your choice. We can see the final battle of WW IV, the Gettysburg Address...no, sorry, that's the past. The inauguration of the last US president, the third bombing of Pearl Harbor, the reconstruction of Pompeii... Oh, I know just the place!"

"Really? Where's that?" I asked excitedly.

"The Boeshane peninsula! Lovely vacation spot this time of year."

"What's the Boeshane peninsula?"

He grinned and explained. "Glad you asked, Toni. It's an Earth colony that was big with tourists from the late 51st century all the way through to around the end of the 53rd century. A famous medical doctor discovered the location and turned it into a nice little spot. I was actually on the expedition that discovered the peninsula. Funny story, that one."

"Really? Can you give me the short version?"

The Doctor nodded as he began entering what looked like coordinates into a computer screen.

"Well, this Doctor...Carver or something like that had been on a trip looking for some herbs that he knew could cure a disease. Now, he had to go through this _massive_ forest to get to them, and on the way back, he lost his map! After a few bottles of the bubbly stuff and about twenty-two wrong turns, he stumbled upon a huge valley. It's called a peninsula because the valley is part of a peninsula, just in case you were wondering. They were teleported onto a peninsula for the expedition and didn't even realize it! Ah, humans..."

I laughed and nodded at him. For a guy whose first impression had been that of an obnoxious mule, he'd already turned out to not be so bad. Of course, an realization hit me just then.

"That doctor dude, you stole his map didn't you?"

He gave that goofy grin of his again and nodded. "Yeah, I did. It's a good thing I stole it, though. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't!"

"He would've found the herbs he was looking for and gone on with his life?"

"Actually, no. The herbs-known as Boeshane-could only be found in that particular area, because some...well, you probably don't have the stomach for those. Anyway, they'd been eaten everywhere except the valley, and he wouldn't have found it if it weren't for me."

I laughed yet again at how different he already was from when I first met him. I've always been surprised by how people can be like that. One moment they're practically screaming "punch me right in the kisser", and the next they're your best friend. Of course, the Doctor wasn't my best friend right away. It took about half an hour. That was even faster than with pretty much all of my younger relatives. As the second oldest of nearly thirty (counting cousins) I had to look out for all the little ones, which I absolutely _hated_.

I hadn't even realized that I'd been thinking about my family until the Doctor snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Toni? Are you paying attention?"

I blinked several times before focusing on his face. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

His brow furrowed as he answered me. "We've landed. You ready?"

I grinned and nodded. "As I'll ever be."

That goofy grin of his was on his face once more. "Fantastic!" Little did I know how often I'd come to hear that word, and how much I'd love it.

The Doctor sauntered up to the machine's doors and swung one open with a very gentlemanly gesture, indicating that I exit first. Yeah, I don't usually talk like I did just there, but I figured what the hell, why not? Anyway, my head talks funny sometimes, okay?

I stepped out of the TARDIS and into a whole new world (not that the bigger on the inside time machine wasn't new). It looked like we were in a marketplace of some sort. All around me, there were tons of people checking out stalls, walking in pairs or groups, eating together, laughing, chatting, and...living. It suddenly hit me that, even though I was three _thousand years_ in the future, there were still humans, and they were still...human. Of all the things I've seen since meeting the Doctor, nothing has compared to that moment when I saw my own people being themselves. I know it sounds ridiculous, but if you ever get to experience something like that, you'll understand.

"Are you sure this is the future?" I asked in wonder, looking around. "It feels...different, but still the same."

"It's the future." He assured me, pointing to what looked like a statue in the center of a plaza or something. "See that? That is a statue of a woman who won't die until...oh, a few years from where you're at in history."

"Really?" I gave him a flirty smile. "Anybody I know?"

"Not that I'm aware."

I was about to ask him more about the statue when a little boy of about five or six came up to me and tugged on my sleeve. I looked at him and bent down so our eyes were level. I almost got lost in the kid's beautiful stormy gray-blue eyes.

"How did you and him come out of a box?" he asked seriously.

I looked over at the Doctor, who was giving me an amused look. Before I could even ask, he stepped up and answered the kid's question.

"It's a rather clever secret, really." The boy's face fell. I poked the Doctor in the arm for that (and I can make a poke hurt if I want it to). "But..." the boy perked up immediately. "Nah, you won't want to."

"Yes I do!" He insisted.

"Alright then. How old are you?"

"I'm six years old!" he told us proudly.

"Six, huh? Good age. And what's your name?"

"Malcolm Carter. But my family calls me Mal."

I smiled at him. "Mal. I like that." I turned to look at the Doctor. "I had a friend in High School named Mal. I liked him." He gave me a strange look. "Sorry. Carry on."

"Alright Mal. Are you patient?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I am. Momma says I could wait a hundred years if I wanted to."

The Doctor gave him a grin. "Good. Now, in exactly..." He checked his watch. "Three years, this same box will appear in this exact spot. Then and only then will I tell you how we were able to come out of it."

He nodded, and the Doctor opened the TARDIS door. He pulled me in behind him, but I broke away for just enough time to lean out and say to the kid, "I'm Toni and he's the Doctor, by the way. See ya later, kid."

** Sorry there's still no action yet. I hit a bit of writer's block, but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Remember Mal Carter, cause he'll be coming in a lot.**

**Please review for suggestion, comments, etc.**


End file.
